Growing Up, Apart and Together
by gem2niki
Summary: Kaoru decides to part from Hikaru so that Hikaru can learn some more compassion with Haruhi on his own. [Hikaru x Haruhi, Kaoru, OC]
1. Chapter 1: the Confession

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.

**Notes:** I am not a very good at writing. I am a fanartist. So this is actually going to be the script I will base my Hikaru x Haruhi doujinshi on. The writing is supposed to give direction to each panel. I needed to type out and elaborate the script more to make the panel flow better. So it's not fancy or anything. I decided I might as well share this with readers so you can help me along with motivation, ideas, etc through my first doujinshi journey The story is broken into chapter, because I'll add more to the script as I go.

**Note 2: Do not be fooled by the opening. Just keep reading please **

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 1:

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

In a white trancelike fog, a voice echoed from across the white marble hallway. A male voice was heard shouting from a distance at a certain person. This certain person, from behind, looked like any other male student in this prestigiously rich and wealthy Ouran High School, walking down the hall to class.

"Hey! Haruhi! I said wait up!!" The voice got louder and sounded more irritated.

The head of that person decided to turn toward the direction of the voice. The face of that person was Fujioka Haruhi, who was, of course, no ordinary male student of Ouran High School. Haruhi's big brown beautiful eyes were almost too feminine-like. Fujioka was also shorter than most male students. Despite the fact that this Fujioka Haruhi was wearing a male school uniform and had a boy appearance from head to toe, this Fujioka Haruhi was no male.

"What's up, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked the owner of that voice, Hitachiin Hikaru. Hitachiin Hikaru was one of the twin from the Hitachiin family, known for their leading female fashion designers.

"Ugh…" Hikaru hesitated, almost at lost of what he wanted to tell Haruhi. "I...um…have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Hmm...What is it?" Haruhi asked with that indifferent expression of her. Hikaru gulped down the saliva in his mouth and his face flustered rose red.

"Haruhi, I…I love you!"

Haruhi looked speechless and paused for a moment unsure of what to say. She then curved her lips upward to that rare genuine smile of Fujioka Haruhi and replied to his confession, "I love you too, Hikaru!"

"Ah, really?" Hikaru, blushing, was happy and relieved at the same time.

"Un! I like you a lot!" Haruhi said giggling.

The two professed their love to each other over and over again until it seemed like a very corny clichéd Shoujo manga. Of course, this scene that had just occurred was nothing but a dream. Hence, in the beginning there was the "white trancelike fog". So let's return back to reality, where the sun has yet to rise from the other side of the Earth.

"Wha…." Gasped the person in a dimmed lit room. _What the hell was with that dream!! It almost felt like that prat's fantasy._ He thought to himself looking very irritated, his hand placed on his forehead as if he had a major headache. (That "prat" referring to the "king" of their club)

Hitachiin Hikaru was awoken from his slumber. To the left of him on the bed, lied a figure that looked exactly the same as he, whom is his twin brother, Hitachiin Kaoru. Kaoru appeared immersed in his sleep unlike his older brother. Despite how old they were now, they always stuck together, even sharing the same bed, which would have made any of their fan girls squeal in joy.

_Haruhi would never say something like that. That is so out of her character._ Although he disapproved of what just happened in his dream, his mind couldn't stop recalling that imagery of a smiling Haruhi confessing: _"I love you too, Hikaru!"_

Hikaru blushed at the thought, but still looked almost frustrated at the same time as well. He whispered her name silently, "Haruhi…"

The clone figure to the side of him whom appeared asleep actually had his eyes slightly open. He was awake and the name of whom his twin brother whispered crept into his thoughts.

--------------

Edit: 11/26/06


	2. Chapter 2: the Separation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.

**Notes:** Like I said, this is basically a script I will be using to follow for my doujinshi I hope to get printed. Comments, suggestions, etc are, of course, welcome

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 2:

It was 11 o'clock in the morning at the Hitachiin Estate. The sky was blue with large fluffy white clouds breaking the beautiful solid hue of---

"HUH? What do you mean I'm not going?!"

"That's right, Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Today, I will be going to France with Mom to help with the Fashion Design shoot for one of her client. The client specifically requested that only one of us should go. So, there are only two tickets booked for _Mom and me only_."

"Forget the client. I said I was going to help too!" Hikaru yelled like a child with a fit. "We always do things together! You can't leave me behind, Kaoru!"

With a snap of his fingers, Hikaru called the twin maids over.

"Yes Young Master!" The maids complied in perfect unison.

"Maids, book me one ticket to France, the same flight and seat as Kaoru and Mom!"

"Hold it." Kaoru gently, yet sternly, placed his hand over his older brother's hand, covering the hand gesture. "Cancel that order."

Hikaru bewildered by his brother's act saw but a smile that reminded him of a certain _megane _member on his identical twin's face. Kaoru still with that grin on his face said, "I have made sure any orders from you to go _anywhere _near France be declined at your request. (Don't even try)."

"Kaoru! Why you---!" snapped Hikaru. Before he knew it, Kaoru was no longer in front of him, but already mysteriously teleported at the large main door way.

"SO LONG HIKARU!!!" shouted Kaoru from a distant.

Hikaru rushed to the doors and a limousine had already started zooming out of the drive way.

"KAORU!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!" screamed the already disorientated Hikaru.

"Good luck Hikaru!!! I'll miss you!!" Kaoru, sticking out from the limo's sunroof, waved at his brother with a handkerchief in his hand. "Don't mess things up!!"

The car zoomed off with smog trailing off, leaving a very angry, flustered Hikaru. "Kaoru….what the hell are you doing?" he muttered.

---------

"That should do it." A concerned look came over Kaoru's previous expression as he stared at the shrinking and fading figure of his dear brother who was still standing at the steps of the mansion.

"Kaoru." spoke Hitachiin Yuzuha, the twin's mother and famous fashion designer and president, "Are you okay with Hikaru not going? The client wouldn't mind the both of you two to helping out at the studio."

"Yeah. It's better this way." Kaoru replied, he turned his head to the right to look at his mother, who was doing some touch up make-up with a compact mirror.

"We have always been together all our lives. We made sure we're in the same classroom. We slept in the same bedroom. We shared our favorite things. We even dressed the same growing up. We've been by each other side almost 24/7. And because of that, we never had any childhood friends; we only had each other. We know what we like, but now I'm not sure what _I_ really like or what Hikaru really likes."

A very subtle look of concern was on Kaoru.

"Lately, I've been thinking, since joining our school club, we have to start learning to do things by ourselves. In the outside world of our own world, there would be times where we can't rely on each other all the time or we would be faced to rely on our own ability. I am not sure what I am capable by myself. Hikaru doesn't either. That is why we must learn this."

Yuzuha looked surprised at Kaoru's observations. A maternal hand crept from the left side of Kaoru's head and tugged him close to his mother's. She leaned the side of her head toward his, "My, my. When did my Kaoru became an adult so quickly?" Kaoru was a bit surprised at his mother's affection. "You really are growing up so maturely. Do your best at the shoot. I believe you can, okay."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Un!"

"Actually, it might be better this way too! With the both of you, you two always cause mischief at the studio! Ohohoho," laughed Kaoru's mother, ruffling his groomed hair.

"Err…" sweated Kaoru. His mother's last remarks felt a bit insulting for the both of the twins.

---------

Meanwhile, there was someone else who was extremely unhappy about what had just happened at the grand estate in this beautiful morning with the birds chirping glee----

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored BORED!!!!!!!!!"

----------japanese note---------------------

_megane_: basically means glasses. Guess who it is?! You should now. It's used all over the Ouran anime and manga.

_un: _an agreement phrase like "yea_" _

Edit: 11/26/06


	3. Chapter 3: the Conversation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.

**Notes:** A script…written story-like for my doujinshi. Please R&R, I have no clue who is reading this so it doesn't bother me to not update.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 3:

"Bored, bored, bored, bored!" repeated Hikaru, who was just recently separated by his younger identical brother. "Damn you Kaoru for leaving me alone!"

Hikaru was slouching on one of the expensive sofas in the living room of the huge estate. He had all the entertainment systems a commoner would even dream of owning but he didn't really feel like watching anything or playing any game by himself. He could even go fly anywhere around the world, well except France because Kaoru prohibited him from going, and go shopping, but he didn't feel like shopping by himself. He had some small commissions to do for one of his mother's client, but he felt uncomfortable without collaborating with Kaoru. He also had to study for some big exams on Monday, but he usually didn't studying alone.

The fact is: Hikaru was bored and alone. Without Kaoru, Hikaru's life would just be dull and inactive.

Hikaru decided to pick up his cell phone and dial some names on his phonebook. "Err. I'll check on what the others are up to." He randomly selected a name, which happened to be: Hunny-senpai.

At the Haninozuka Dojo-----

While Hunny-senpai's cell phone was ringing, there was a formal welcoming of a new karate teacher occurring.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tetsunozuke Ryuuchi. I am honored to have been chosen as an instructor of the Haninozuka Dojo," formally greeted the new instructor. "Please to meet everyone. It will be a pleasure working with…" He rambled on and on and bowed to the staff members of the dojo.

While everyone was introducing each other, Hunny-senpai was also lined up along with the staffs, excited to see the new instructor they hired. "Waii! A new instructor for the dojo! This will make things a lot easier since Mura-chan retired." Mura-chan, a former instructor, recently retired because of a certain accident that shall-not-be-explained.

"Now for some cake for breakfast!" Hunny-senpai has just recently woke up and stopped by along his way to the kitchen to the formal greeting. He had yet to eat breakfast.

As Hunny-senpai turned around, there was his butler who had brought his ringing cell phone to him. "Young master you have a call."

"Oh, okay." His cake will have to wait for him a bit longer. "Thank you Yuu-chan!"

While this was happening…

"And most importantly, this here is---" Back at the line up of the staffs, they were almost about to finish introducing everyone except: Haninozuka Mitsukuni. "Huh, where did he disappear to?"

Causing a panic to the staffs, they went to search for Hunny-senpai. "Excuse us, we will go look for our young master. You may begin teaching the beginners for now."

"Yes Sir!" This Tetsunozuke Ryuuchi has yet to see what the great karate champion of the Haninozuka family looked like. He went on to teach the beginning students.

While outside of the practice room, Hunny-senpai was on the phone talking to Hikaru.

"Ah, GOOD MORNING HIKA-CHAN!! How are you?!" Exclaimed Hunny-senpai in his usual cheerful self (actually half his usual self, because he didn't eat his breakfast yet…) "What am I doing? Right now I'm at the Dojo greeting our new instructor!"

Mori-senpai appeared behind him. "Takashi is here too! Yep, yep! We are very busy!"

"Mitsukuni, return to the room," said Mori in his usual monotone.

"I know, I know," said Hunny, aware that he was missing from the formal introduction.

-----

Tetsunozuke Ryuuchi noticed outside there was a little boy chit-chatting on the phone when he should be practicing and stepped out on the porch of the practice room and shouted, "HEY YOU, LITTLE BRAT, OVER THERE! NO SLACKING OFF!! GET BACK IN HERE!!!"

The staffs and students had the word "doom" all over their face for this Tetsunozuke Ryuuchi was not aware of whom he had just yelled out insultingly.

"Excuse me for a second _Hikaru,_" Hunny-senpai said, calling Hikaru his full name, which is never a good thing.

"Ugh, okay," Hikaru hesitantly replied.

"I'll be right back." Darkness surrounded the empty stomached Hunny. Mori stepped back a few feet away.

"Takashi, hold the cell," commanded Hunny, which Hikaru could hear from the other line. Hikaru was a bit unease of what was happening at the Dojo.

"Right now, he is busy. Call back later." Mori spoke on the phone. (A scream could be heard from the background: UWAHH! WHAT THE HELL----!)

"GYAHHHHHHH-----!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Mori turned off the phone, an even more deadly scream was coming from Hikaru's phone and startled Hikaru. The noise was then cut off.

_Something scary just happened it seemed._ Hikaru thought staring at the phone. Hikaru decided instead to call Kyouya since Mori is with Hunny and he rather not bother the prat unless he's with Kaoru.

So somewhere in the city of Japan----

"Oh, Hikaru. What am I doing? Where am I?" repeated Kyouya, "Well, right now…I'm with my older sister and Tamaki at some commoner shopping place they both dragged me to." Kyouya stared at the two whom dragged the Evil Shadow King to the commoner world when he was still deep asleep. He had no clue where he was at.

"Kyouya! What are you stalling for!! Commoner Shopping! Commoner Shopping!" childishly exclaimed Tamaki, waving his hand at Kyouya to move. "Let's go, let's go!"

Kyouya's older sister, Fuyumi Shido, was standing happily next to Tamaki, nod agreeing-ly, "Un, un. Let's go Kyouya."

_I'll kill him. That prat._ Kyouya maliciously thought.

Resuming the conversation with Hikaru on the phone, Kyouya heard about what happened with Kaoru and Hikaru, "Kaoru went to France without you, I see."

Kyouya sighed, "Listen. Not that I care, but Ranka-san is out of town on another business trip. So he won't be home until Monday. From that conclusion, you can state that Haruhi either went somewhere as well or is still at home by herself studying for the upcoming exam." Hikaru's eyes widened from hearing about Haruhi.

"Kyouya, who are you talking to on the phone?" Tamaki called out to Kyouya.

"Oh, no one important." He calmly said. Hikaru felt a bit insulted on the other line.

"Let's go, let's go then!" Tamaki impatiently whined.

"Bye, I'll see you at school then." Kyouya finished off saying and ended the conversation.

Hikaru holding his cell phone in his hand snapped it closed. Hikaru slightly blushed began to wonder the coincidence that seemed to have been set up. _Haruhi is home by herself…is what Kyouya said…and then Kaoru wouldn't let me to go to France…why does this seem….?_

Noticing the presence of the twin maids staring at him behind the wall, Hikaru turned around to glance at them. The twins immediately hid behind the wall.

With the snap of a finger, Hikaru called the maids out. "Maids, arrange for a limousine!"

"Roger!" The twin maids complied in unison.

And so began Hikaru's little adventure.

-------------------------------

Please just leave some comment that I know there are some readers XD

Edit: 11/26/06


	4. Chapter 4: the Isolation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.

**Notes: **Again, this is for my doujinshi! I already got down the whole gist of the story, now I still need to make the pacing better. Don't let the Original Character throw you off. It's just to help the story not change it. Enjoy.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 4:

"Huh? So why are you two here?"

Inside the limousine, there were the twin maids sitting across Hikaru. They tagged along.

"It is ordered that we keep a watch on you when traveling in a vehicle." The twin maids said in unison.

"If you think I'm going to run off and pursue Kaoru, you don't have to worry. I won't do that." Hikaru became slightly irritated recalling what happened in the morning. "I just want to see a friend…" Not finishing his words, he actually started to feel nervous. The maids watched intently at their young master.

_It's love._ They thought in unison. _Young master is troubled with love!! _As though they were the clients in the Host Club, the maids were surprised and became very interested by this new revelation. The young twin maids were both hired a year ago when the twins graduated from middle school by Mrs. Hitachiin. It's been known that maids from the pasts do not stay long working at the Hitachiin Estate. The mischief Hitachiin brothers would immediately frighten the maids out of the estate with their evil pranks and fastidious demands. But these twin maids being twins are just as similar if not the female mirror of the Hitachiin twins. And so they grew used to the Hitachiin brothers' orders with no complaints and only took pleasure in seeing something new going on with the twins life.

By the time they reached the apartments of that 'friend' of Hikaru, the limousine stopped. Hikaru peered out from the window looking at the apartment door number 203 for a few minutes. He looked at the bakery goods in the bag he ordered from one of the finest bakery shop in Tokyo. The maids continue to gaze intently at their master. Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, drive home."

"!!!!" The maids both fell from disappointment inside the limo.

"What are you doing, young master…?" asked one of the twins.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going home." Hikaru replied bluntly. "Chauffeur, drive us back home."

"Eh…" As if the twin maids and chauffeur were communicating telepathically, the chauffeur did not move the car. "I am sorry young master, but there is another order we must do."

"Huh?" Before Hikaru even knew it, both the twin maids tried to shove him out of the limousine. Hikaru struggled to stay inside, holding onto whatever part of the car he can stay put as the door was opened by the chauffeur. "What are you doing?!! I said go home!"

After several minutes, Hikaru was standing on the old pavement panting from struggling with the maids, and stared at the limousine driving off. They ditched him…well, they forced him out.

An air of loneliness blew against his back.

_First Kaoru and now even the maids are turning against me._ Hikaru noticed the bag with the bakery goods inside on the old cemented ground and picked it up. He stared at the stairs leading to the door on the far left.

_Is Haruhi really home…?_ His heart beated a bit harder.

He reached to door number 203 and looked for the doorbell. As expected, it was a really ugly doorbell made of plastic and stained with yellow. He hesitated at first from pressing it, but at last pushed the rectangular button. _Ding-Dong_.

"Coming…" A voice behind the other side of the door muffled. It didn't take long for the door to open, and peeking behind the "small" door was Fujioka Haruhi. Her long hair bangs that covered her right eye were now clipped to the side. She was wearing a simple shirt that still made her look no different from a male. Her large brown eyes looked up at the visitor. Hikaru, slightly nervous, just stared at Haruhi before he realized the door immediately slammed right in front of him without any action or word taking place.

"Hey, Haruhi! Why did you do that for?! Open the door!!" An irritated Hikaru shouted and knocked recklessly from the other side of the door.

"No!! You guys are annoying! Go away!" she responded, leaning her back against the door. Every single time the Host members barged into her house, she never had time to study or had some quiet time. This time she was determined to shun them away. Then, she realized something. _Eh…did I only just see Hikaru there?_

An unusual sight, Haruhi popped open the door leaving only room for her head to peer out. Hikaru was alarmed and watched her strangely scrutinizing around the area outside the apartment door.

"Hikaru, you're alone today?" Haruhi anxiously questioned as there was no sight of the others on the second balcony floor. "Where are Kaoru and others?"

"Er…well…"

To see Hikaru without Kaoru was an unusual sight for Haruhi indeed.

-------------------------------

Author note: Is it better to have a kissing scene or not? XD;; I have not planned that, but I'm curious if people were to buy a doujinshi, would they want to see that? I'm trying to avoid OOC… (But, I sure would.)

Edit: 11/26/06


	5. Chapter 5: the Question

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.

**Notes:** A script…written story-like for my doujinshi. Please review! Reviews are like motivation cookies :3

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 5:

"Ehhh, so Kaoru ditched you and went to France?"

"That's not how I worded it..." At times, Haruhi didn't realize how her comments can hurt or insult others. "He didn't "ditch" me per se..."

"And everyone else is too busy with their own business, leaving Hikaru all alone?"

"You don't have to be so blunt." An irritation pulse crept to the side of his temple.

Miraculously enough, Haruhi allowed him to enter the apartment, fully aware he might cause more trouble. Luckily the bakery goods had its use in persuading Haruhi from shutting Hikaru out. Haruhi was taking a nibble out of a cinnamon cookie, which she wasn't aware, cost about 1000 yen a piece. "So, why did you have to come here? Here to bother me again?"

She was certainly in an ill-mood today. Hikaru felt uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't the right time to come over. His hand rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at his crossed legs and said almost shamefully," Well, I...um...you see..."

Haruhi almost looked a bit remorseful for being a bit rude until Hikaru finally said simply, "I'm bored. Haruhi, let's play, let's play."

_GO BACK HOME!!_ She growled in her thoughts.

"What have Haruhi been doing?"

"Studying for the exam...You should too, Hikaru!" Here she was studying hard for the upcoming exam while Hikaru, who share the same class, barged in asking to play games. _Damn rich bastard having too much free time. It's the weekend for heaven sakes, not the holiday!_

"Oh that. I usually study with Kaoru." He replied intuitively.

"Ah!" Upon hearing the second mention of Kaoru, Haruhi realized something interesting that she thought earlier. "Is this the first time Hikaru and Kaoru are not together?"

"Huh?" Hikaru eyes opened widely.

"Come to think of it, you both are always together. Even in Karuizawa, Kaoru was still in the same town." She pointed out. "But this time, Kaoru is in a different country. Much farther away from Japan."

His temper rose not realizing until now the big picture. "Why...would he do that...?" He muttered with his head down.

"Kaoru is really mature, neh?" Hikaru lifted his head slightly to look at Haruhi. "It might actually be best for the both you guys to be separated once in a while."

"You can't learn or do everything together. There are times when you must make your own decisions and actions when one is not there for the other." Haruhi commented. "Well, that's what I think Kaoru might be doing."

"Kaoru really is amazing to come up with something like that" Again she complimented Kaoru.

"...Unlike you (Who rather cause mischief…)." Another insult on Hikaru.

"Well excuse me if I'm not great as Kaoru." Haruhi sure knows how to tick him off. "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"But look on the bright side...Kaoru is Kaoru." Haruhi smiled. "And, Hikaru is Hikaru."

"It's better like this. Even though you may look exactly the same in the outside, you're individuals in the inside." Those words reminded Hikaru of when Haruhi played the 'Which one is Hikaru game.'

_Hitachiin Twins, Doppelganger, you two...We were always called as one unit or a set, but..._

Haruhi looked at Hikaru as his expression softened up. Then she looked at the clock above him. "Ah, it's time for lunch. Hikaru, do you want something to eat?"

"Yea, sure…" he hesitantly replied. Haruhi hardly ever ask if anyone wanted to eat lunch when the host members were in the apartment. Most of the time it was them bothering for her to make lunch.

Hikaru eyes followed Haruhi as she walked a few steps into the kitchen right next to the living room, and which was also just next to the door. How can a kitchen be right there next to the main door anyways?

_This person at first glance was nothing extraordinary. In fact we thought she was a "he" –boring, dull, short, poor, and a nerd-- and we would never have dreamed of getting too close to that person, like anyone else outside our boundary line. But, this person was the first one who could tell us apart. She was the person we heard of before we entered high school, but never expected to have really existed. _

_Omocha. Toy. Here was someone who saw past our appearance, even seeing behind that skin was two different people; two opposites with the same faces. Let's make her our toy for the time being, we thought… or was it just I? The host club wasn't all that exciting at times, so annoying someone who didn't fall for our antics nor even care about anything but studying, seemed like a fun game. What would make her tick? What would break this person who was unaffected by other people's judgments and feelings?_

_We realized she wasn't this invincible person we had high expectations of. Fujioka Haruhi was being herself… Like me being myself. She wasn't a toy. She was a person that had a heart of a stone but frail as a glass. _

_When did I ever think this way, anyway?_ Hikaru eyes watched intently at the back of Haruhi's slender neck that defined her female figure. The side of her cheekbones and eyes were peeking out from behind.

_When did looking at the back of her neck become so alluring?_

Haruhi turned around to see if Hikaru was causing any mischief as she was boiling some hot water for a simple noodle soup. He looked very dazed than usual she noticed. _What was he looking at?_

Hsssss----

"Ouch!" The water over-boiled and even splattered out of the pot onto her hand.

Hikaru hearing this immediately snapped back from being lost in thought and ran to the kitchen.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?!" He asked as he surveyed the area while Haruhi lowered the stove temperature to medium-high.

"Un, I'm fine, Hikaru. The water over-boiled, that's all." She reassured as she rubbed where the water burnt her hand.

Hikaru noticed this as well and held her hand with both of his hand to look at the red spots. Haruhi looked at his eyes, which looked very troubled and puzzled.

"You're not going to kiss it?" she asked directly.

"WHHAAAT?!!!" Hikaru alarmed, turned red, letting go of her hand.

Haruhi giggled. "I'm joking. Hikaru, you really are different from the "brotherly love" acts."

"Huh?" Was she testing him? Of course during the host club, Hikaru would have taken the initiative to kiss Kaoru's hand when he got "burned" by the supposedly hot tea or reassure his partner with sweet words of nothingness. But in this situation, Hikaru couldn't even figure out what to do.

Changing the subject, Hikaru looked over from behind Haruhi's shoulder looking at the pot on the stove. "What are you making, Haruhi?"

"Something simple. It's ramen, not instant ramen, okay." She added as he placed the dried noodle into the boiling water. Usually Haruhi makes them from scratch when the instant ramen weren't on sale. And this week there wasn't a sale.

_Before we knew it, we accepted her into our world…_

Hikaru looked around the kitchen again. He spotted the obento box that Haruhi would usually bring to school for lunch. An idea occurred to him.

_In actuality, maybe, I wanted Haruhi to be part of my world._

"Hmm…so Haruhi usually brings leftover from home for lunch?" Of course, the obento box wasn't something specially ordered everyday for lunch, especially for commoners who can't always afford that luxury.

"Yea…so what? You got something to say." She sensed another comment on her life as "commoner".

_I want to be with Haruhi._

"No, no. Haha." Hikaru laughed nervously with that silly grin of his. "It's just that, Haruhi's obento are always delicious."

Hikaru had been picking off Haruhi's lunch every so often at school and has taken a liking to Haruhi's cooking. Haruhi noticed again that smile that she knew defined Hikaru's natural personality.

_But I'm not clear what to do. What would I have to say to not change everything around us? To keep it like the way it is. _

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru moved his right arm around Haruhi, from behind. His left hand placed to the side of his hip, shaking uneasily. "How about we do this when we get back to school: I'll trade my lunch for your obento."

_Is there such a way? I really want to know because right now, my heart is beating faster and faster than before. _

Easily lured by food, especially the Ouran's fancy lunch meals in the cafeteria she would so desire to eat, Haruhi agreed looking up behind her. "I guess it'd be okay."

"Thank you, Haruhi!" cheered Hikaru.

"I don't know what you're up to, Hikaru, but it better not be some kind of prank."

"Don't worry! Of course not! Haha."

_What exactly has become of me? I don't get it._

AN: So what do you think so far? Something awkward? OOC? Let me know, so I can tweak things for the actual doujinshi. Thanks for reading again, there are still more to come.

Edit: 11/26/06


	6. Chapter 6: the Invitation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.  
**Notes:** Again this is more as guidance for the doujinshi. I'm trying my best to make it still interesting to read… Review please.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 6:

Somewhere in France.

"Good work everyone. Let's take a 30-minute lunch break." The twins' mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha announced, clapping her hand.

The young designers in the studio still lingered around the table for some last minute study and critique of the design sketches on the table. Among them was Hitachiin Kaoru making pointers on a sketch to a few of his fellow interns.

"Hmm, Yuzuha-san, your son seems to fit well with the crowd this year."

"Oh, Hanae-san. It surprised me as well." Hitachiin Yuzuha said. "He's trying his best today, even though it would have been a different story in previous years if he had to go through this without Hikaru."

"Ah, they caused quite some trouble last year if I recalled. Still, I would love to see some more collaboration from the two." Hanae-san said with a gentle smile. "Oh, by the way, have you seen my son? He seemed to have disappeared."

"Shou-kun? I thought I saw him during roll call earlier…"

"Oh dear, he probably ran off again."

"Hnn?"

Finishing up with the critique, Kaoru went over to the table with the hors d'oeuvres and beverage. He grabbed a mineral water bottle in the cooler and took a seat nearby.

Sighing as he slumped over the chair, he let out, "Phew. That was exhausting. My legs were about to give out from standing all day."

Taking a sip, he thought, _I guess working on your own is twice as hard since I've always worked with Hikaru by my side. I wonder what he's up to right now. This is the first time I've actually left him alone. He's probably mad at me right now,_ Kaoru chuckled at the thought of an enraged Hikaru.

"Argh, where did that brat go?! Did anyone see Shou around here?" One of the interns shouted walking around the studio fuming steam.

"Shou?" _Who's that?_ Kaoru thought. From the corner of his eyes, Kaoru felt a presence behind him. He heard a sneeze coming from the stack of fabrics behind him.

Hanae Shou was the son of an international fashion designer. About the age of the twins, he also aspired to become a fashion designer like his mother. Looking over the stack of the cloth in front of him, he noticed the red-head was still sitting on the chair. "There's no way to avoid that evil doppelganger if he's sitting right near the main door."

"Who's the evil doppelganger?" a voice suddenly came from behind. Shou was immediately startled and fell on his back when he noticed Kaoru was crouching next to him.

"Argh! The evil one! You were just sitting---" Shou stopped and noticed no one was sitting at the chair. "How did you….no, you must be the other one then!"

"?" Kaoru looked a little surprised at how overly exaggerated the youth's reaction was. "You mean Hikaru. Don't worry, he's not here today."

"Yea right, as if I can believe you. Back away from me," Shou said with his voice trembling as Kaoru duck walked even closer to observe the short haired brunette.

"Have we met before?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side.

"Have we met? Don't tell me you don't remember?!!" Shou shouted pointing his finger shakily.

Kaoru's thought for a second but only a blur came in mind. "Nope, no clue."

"How many pranks have you pulled on others….I-It was for the last two years, you Hitachiin clones pulled pranks on me all throughout design camps like this one!!"

And so the horrid flashback of Hanae Shou begins.

"My name is Hanae Shou, the son of your mother's client. I admire Hitachiin-sama's designs as a child, so it is an honor to meet one of her son. Please to meet you!" a younger Shou greeted with his hand out to a younger Kaoru with his hair unstyled. Kaoru was sitting on a chair holding a Gameboy Advance in one of his hand and a book in another. The red-head did not respond to the greeting but just stared at him for a second and continued reading.

"May I ask what your name is?" Kaoru did not respond a muscle at Shou anymore. _Is he ignoring me…?_ "Ah, I'm on my break right now. Would like any drinks? I can go fetch one right now."

Although the words almost escaped his ears, a light bulb popped from Kaoru's head. Kaoru looked up to him with a fake smile and nodded. "Un, a basil lemonade with crushed ice."

Shou slightly blushed as he was able to get a reply from the Hitachiin son. "Okay, I'll be right back."

As Shou finished getting the drink at the counter, he spotted the Hitachiin son walking by. "Ah excuse me, Hitachiin-san, here is your drink."

The boy that looked exactly like Kaoru looked a bit annoyed at this sudden stranger talking to him. "I didn't ask for any drink."

"Eh?" A bit shot down, Shou put the drink back on the counter a bit confused. As he walked down the hallway to his table, he noticed the chair where he greeted the Hitachiin son. Kaoru was sitting there looking up as Shou walked over.

"Where's my drink?"

"Huh? Back there you said you didn't want any."

"Back there? I was sitting here the whole time." An irritated Kaoru startled Shou.

"Ah, I'll go get it then!" Shou ran back to the counter and asked for the basil lemonade to the bartender. Again, he spotted the red-head walking past him heading toward the door. "Ah, Hitachiin-san! Here's your drink!"

"You again! I told you, I don't want it." The look-alike denied. "Geez, how annoying."

"??" Shou scratched the back of his head. "Maybe he has multiple personality…" He returned the drink to the counter and headed to his desk. _I need to rest…_

"Oi, you." Shou looked at the same spot where Kaoru was sitting. "Where's the drink?"

"But you just said a moment ago…" Confused, Shou looked at Kaoru carefully trying to identify if there was something different about the Hitachiin who denied the drink near the counter. _Are there two of them…? No way…_

"You really are unreliable. If you plan on working at my mom's firm, I definitely would not recommend about you to her." Kaoru said straightforwardly.

"No, no please don't do that." Shou apologetically begged. "I-I'll go get it again…"

Not only was the Hitachiin son unhappy, the bartender was starting to get annoyed at seeing the youth again. He handed the lemonade to him. "Make your mind, kid. It's the same one, so it's not as fresh anymore."

"I'm sorry." He scratched his head. Again, the Hitachiin son was sitting at a table nearby. Shou was afraid to call out his name, so he just went over to him with the drink in his hand. Just from the terrifying look of the red-head and Shou knew the answer right away. Learning his lesson, Shou decided to bring the drink with him. _If I walk back to my desk…will he still be there?_

Just as expected, Shou spotted Kaoru sitting there reading a book. A bit confused at seeing double, he offered the drink. "H-here's your drink."

"Ah, you actually brought it this time. But the ice's all melted…"

"I'm sorry!" He bowed slightly. _It was because you kept denying it and then asking for the drink repeatedly, y-you…_ Trying to think of the right words to describe him, he heard a similar voice of the Hitachiin son from behind. The one in front of him was busy sipping the drink resentfully.

"Nah, Kaoru, did you asked for a drink. This one annoying kid kept trying to give me one. I don't even like basil in my lemonade."

Startled, Shou slowly turned his head around at the direction of that familiar voice.

"Un, Hikaru." The one sitting at the chair mischievously smiled.

Shou shaken up at seeing an exact clone behind and in front him, began to freak out in what seemed to be a black hole filled with lightning. _ It wasn't just me! There are two of them!!!!!_

"Ever since then, I seemed to have been the sole target of the evil—no devils' pranks every design camp. My designs were messed up when I went away before the presentation. Even my clothes had weird message all over….and one time I found…" As Shou continuously muttered the terror he experienced to what now seems to be to himself with his hand over his head, Kaoru looked distantly away and had a clear memory of what he and his brother had done at the time.

_Ah, he was that victim._ Kaoru thought a bit shamefully.

"I apologize for what we've done," Shou looked up, eyes opened wide. "Although nothing can be done to change what have happened in the past, we changed somewhat over the year. I know it might be selfish to ask, but can you forgive us and let bygones be bygones?" Kaoru said with a sympathetic smile.

"Forgive…?" Shou found it even harder to believe, "The Hitachiin twins asking for forgiveness?"

"Well, Hikaru isn't here, but I'll speak for him as well. I'm sure he would apologize too."

"No, it's just that…maybe I got the wrong person." Shou scratched his head, not sure what he was expecting. "Are you really the sons of Hitachiin Yuzuha?"

"Yeah we are."

"Eh?!" Shou nervously freaked out again from the simple confirmation and turned his head left and right searching around him. "Maybe this is another one of your pranks. The other twin isn't here…you guys might be…"

"Hikaru isn't in France right now." Kaoru stated again with a smile. "It's just me."

"Heh? Why----" Before he could ask, Shou felt a heavy smack to his head. "O-ouch."

"So that's where you've been hiding, Shou!" the intern, who was looking for him earlier, said infuriately.

"Miho. Ah sorry. I was just…"

"Everyone's been looking for you. We're going to eat lunch at this restaurant Franz and the others have been recommending."

As Shou slowly got up and talked to the others that were gathering up around him, Kaoru seem to felt something was missing. Something empty.

_Back at home, there was always Hikaru by my side. At school, there was the host club members and our classmates. But outside of that familiar surrounding…Where do I belong?_

Kaoru felt a tap on his shoulder. A slightly blushed Shou was standing next to him. "Um, Hitachiin-san, do you want to join us for lunch?"

Kaoru eyes widened as he felt something tingling in his chest. "Is that really okay?"

"Eh, why shouldn't it be?"

_One step at a time,_

Kaoru nodded with a smile and accepted Shou invitation.

_One step out of the gate._

"Yay! Hey, Hitachiin-san is going to join too!" Shou shouted to his group of friends. They were stunned and chit chatted amongst themselves for a bit, but everyone seemed to gladly agree to Kaoru joining them.

"Okay! Let's all go then!"

As Kaoru got up and followed Shou, he said with a bit of quiver to his voice, "Oh, it's not Hitachiin-san. My name is Hitachiin Kaoru."

_One step out into the world on my own._

AN: Finally! (I will get around to double spell checking later...) This covers most of the Kaoru and the OC part. Shou is the type of chara who is guilible and honest but kind. He doesn't hold grudges too long. But the twins did a number on him in the past so it is had to accept changes but he's very open to it. I think it will be funnier when it it's drawn out than how it's described. (I suck at writing…) Next, Onto HikaHaru-ness!!


	7. Chapter 7: the Aspiration

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.  
**Notes:** Again this is more as guidance for the doujinshi. I'm trying my best to make it still interesting to read… Review please.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 7:

Two empty bowls with ramen residue and two pair of chopsticks were stacked on top of each other on the small table. To the side were a pile of books, papers, and pencils.

"I can't believe I'm actually studying here."

"I'm not forcing you to stay, Hikaru." Haruhi said. "You can leave if you want."

Hikaru stared at her stubbornly, a pencil on his right hand. "You'll be alone then."

"I'm used to it."

"I don't believe it."

"My dad's always at work, so it can't be helped." Haruhi briefly explained as she jotted down some functions. "I just have to deal with it and go on with my life."

_I always had Kaoru by my side the moment we were born…. I never thought how it would be like as an only child._ "Isn't it lonely to be the only child? Don't you want a sibling, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up, surprised by all these questions. "Not that I really think about it. It's fine being the only child. It's hopeless to consider having a sibling when my father isn't interested in any woman beside my mom. Besides, having friends is enough for me."

"Heh, Friends?" Hikaru paused for a second. "Haruhi, do you consider us as your friends?"

"Huh?"

"Do you consider everyone in the host club to be your friend?"

"We do spend a lot of time together…but it's more like co-worker I would think."

"Co-worker?!" Hikaru was a bit in dismay with her answer. Even more curious on how Haruhi thought of the others, he asked persistently more questions. "Then what about us…Kaoru and I, we're classmates too, but aren't we different from the other classmates?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Then what are we---"

"I guess I would consider you guys to be friends." Haruhi stated, following the pattern of Hikaru's numerous questions.

"Ah, really…?" Hikaru hesitated, not sure if he should be happy with her response. "But, is being friends enough…" he muttered, his gaze directed to ground.

"Huh? What was that?" Haruhi asked, unable to catch his words.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Hikaru felt his face turning hot, decided he should leave and got up to his feet. Haruhi looked up at his sudden action.

"Are you leaving?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's getting boring here. You're no fun today, Haruhi. If only Kaoru was here…"

Haruhi gave an annoyed glare. "Not every little thing in your life has to fulfill your boredom, Hi--" Haruhi didn't finish her sentence, when she felt a sharp pain to her temple.

Looking down, Hikaru asked, "Eh, what's wrong, Haruhi?"

"Nothing. Maybe I haven't been sleeping enough." Haruhi removed her hand from the side of head. "Anyways, I'll walk---" Haruhi stopped again and saw Hikaru was no longer standing next to her. _Did he leave?_

She turned around to hear a bang against the window. Somehow, Hikaru managed to trip and hit his head on the sliding glass door to the balcony. There was a deep groove where Ranka, Haruhi's cross dressing father, last smashed Tamaki onto the floor on the host club first visit to the Fujioka's apartment. Rubbing his forehead and regaining his posture, Hikaru slid the glass door open and went outside.

_So he didn't leave…unless he thinks that's an exit…_

Haruhi took a deep sigh, and got up and headed to the balcony. "What are you doing, Hikaru? Do you plan on exiting through the balcony?" Haruhi looks down at the backyard of the residents living below. "You'll break a few bones, probably."

Hikaru would have made a sarcastic remark, but was busy looking up at the sky. "Nah, Haruhi."

"Hm?" Haruhi looked up at Hikaru. He seemed to be glowing from the moon illumination.

"Did the moon always look this small from here?"

Haruhi was a bit surprised by his question. She smiled softly. "Un. Why? Is it always bigger from your home?"

"Yeah. It seems kind of disheartening that it looks so far out of reach from here."

"I don't mind. In a way, there's more to look forward to if it's out of reach, like a goal or dream. It makes me want to work hard to strive and reach for that goal.

"Besides, no matter where we are, it's the same moon, isn't it?"

Hikaru gazed back at Haruhi, who was staring at the moon with determination in her eyes. He smiled and blushed to the side, realizing how beautiful Haruhi looked under the moonlight.

"Yea. Kaoru would be looking at the same moon then. Well if it's already night there too.

"So, Haruhi's dream is to be a lawyer like your mother, right?"

"Un. What about Hikaru?"

"Hah? I'm going to take over my mother's fashion design company with Kaoru, obviously."

"Really? Is that what you really want to do, Hikaru?"

"Of course. It's already decided for us."

"I always thought Kaoru was more into the fashion business than you. Hikaru looks like the type to be more toward engineering or of that sort."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaoru likes art and literature. Hikaru likes math and science. Would you really be happy following Kaoru's path?"

Looking back at Haruhi, Hikaru looked down at the rusty balcony rail and started to doubt himself. _It's all been planned out since we were born. Is that the path I really want to go? _

Haruhi noticed Hikaru was more sullen from her comment and tried to lighten the mood. "Ah sorry, I said too much, Hikaru. Do you want anything to eat? I-I'll go make some tea."

Haruhi scurried back into the house as Hikaru followed after her, his head tilted down. "No, it's okay, I think I'm just—ah!"

Before he knew it, Hikaru felt his feet hit against the dent on the floor once again. Haruhi turned around to notice a full shadow hover above her. A loud thump was heard from the Fujioka apartment.

Hikaru's eyes were closed tight when he landed on the floor. Luckily his hand stopped him from slamming his whole body on the floor. But the floor was unusually soft and warm. He felt a warm breath underneath his lips.

"Hikaru…you're squashing me…"

Hikaru quickly opened his eyes and stared underneath him. Haruhi was directly below him. Their forehead just touching and their nose and lips were less than an inch away.

All was silent in Hikaru's ear, but their breathing and his heart beating hard and rapid.

B-dump. B-dump. B-dump. B-dump.

"Ha-Haruhi…."

* * *

AN: Excuse me if my writing sucks so much. Some of the pacing needs to be adjusted. I'll probably revise it later. I just wanted to get at least a new update for Growing Apart. Doujinshi is still in works by the end of June, but please do check out my profile/da/lj for updates on its release! Reviews are nice to have…so I know whether it's worth continuing ;; 


	8. Chapter 8: the Sensation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.  
**Notes:** Growing up Doujinshi book 1 is available at my manga site! Now I have to start working on the scripts for the second book including this chapter and so forth! However things are subject to change in the Doujinshi version.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 8:

_B-dump. B-dump. B-dump. B-dump._

"Ha-Haruhi…."

Hikaru could hear his own heart beat faster as his body was directly over Haruhi. His arms bent were on both sides of Haruhi's head while his legs were on knelt down on both sides of her small waist. He could feel the skin on his palm and knee mold into the patterned dents of the tatami mats. The red-head could sense Haruhi's breath transferring into his own mouth. Their lips were nearly inches away. The heat from her body was warming his already fevering body. Although simultaneously sensing all of this throughout his body, Hikaru could only concentrate at the large brown eyes blinking and staring back into his.

In this sort of situation, what do the male protagonists in many shoujo manga do? Should he back away in embarrassment? Should he stay in this painful position in hope that he could possibly lean toward that soft lips to become his first kiss? Unfortunately, it is not likely in this situation. Hikaru never read much of shoujo manga.

However, Hikaru felt his face was becoming extremely hot. Disregarding his hormonal instincts, he leaned his forehead closer toward Haruhi's. The heat was drawing him in almost hypnotically as he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. Haruhi instinctually tucked her chin toward her clavicle. The distance between their lips finally increased so that he no longer felt sensitive to her breathing.

"Hikaru..? What are you doing?"

"W-wait. Hold on for a sec." With his forehead against Haruhi's, Hikaru could feel the burning sensation on his forehead----

"HOT HOT HOT!!!" Hikaru immediately rolled off of Haruhi trying to pat down what appeared to be hot steam sizzling from the top of his head. "Y-you have a fever?!!"

"Huh?" Haruhi reacted slightly surprise as she sat up right and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. "I guess I do."

"Guess???" Hikaru's faced sweated from the heat on his face and Haruhi's denseness to her own health.

"That might have explained the headache…or it could be…"

"'Could be' what?"

Although she was usually indifferent to gender difference, there were some obvious differences from male and female that shouldn't be discussed among the opposite gender. She slightly blushed and avoided finishing her speculation, "N-nothing."

Hikaru was even more confused.

"Anyways…why did you do that for, Hikaru?" Haruhi pointed at her forehead.

"Huh?" Hikaru coming out of his confusion suddenly realized what just had happened with the image of Haruhi's face up close just momentarily. He blushed pink again.

"I—it's 'cause I always do that for Kaoru! Er…when he gets a fever…I check for him by the forehead. Y-your head felt too warm…so I checked." Hikaru looked away from Haruhi and stared at his socks to calm down. That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done he thought.

"Ah, is that so." Haruhi said gently and smiled. "Thanks."

Hikaru looked up and manage to capture that particular smile, which of course didn't help slow down his fast heart beat. He blushed furiously and got up to even the blood flow to his legs.

"I-I should really get going! It's pretty late ha-ha…" he laughed nervously trying to ease whatever emotions was bottling inside him. He blindly dashed to the door but hit his head against the top of the door frame of the living room due to the insanely cramped low ceiling.

"I'll get the door for you then." A little startled, Haruhi got up to open the front door before Hikaru resulted in any more injury from the small space of the apartment.

"Yea-yeah." As Haruhi opened the door, Hikaru walked out of the apartment facing into the cool night of the front balcony with the lights from houses and street lights glowing from a distant. He paused and turned around.

"Haruhi, I---umm," For some reason, Hikaru found it more difficult to blurt anything out to Haruhi, "Thanks, thanks for the ramen. It was delicious!"

Haruhi looked back a bit stunned again by Hikaru's unusual behavior but smiled once more. "Un. You're welcome. I guess I'll have to make something good for tomorrow then!"

He almost forgot his little trade with Haruhi's obento for the cafeteria's food. He nodded vigorously as he felt the dizziness to his head disrupting his senses. "Ja—ja ne! I'll see you at school then."

Before Haruhi could wave back, Hikaru had already dashed madly down the stair and onto the wet street. Upon noticing the damped streets reflecting the street lights, Haruhi looked up and frowned upon noticing the dark clouds moving in front of the glowing moon.

* * *

AN: The ominous cloud!! Da-dum! I wonder if it represents something in the actual manga. For here…it's particularly about their unsettled relationship :3 (I'll go back and revise grammar some other time). I tried making the writing fun to read but descriptive enough for me to draw them out as I want it to…not sure how well I did 

**Reviews are nice! hint hint  
**


	9. Author Note: Doubt

Hello Readers!

Here's the thing…I'm a bit unsure how I should really go about **Growing Apart**. I have everything planned out with the ending. But as I work on it, I try to consider what is happening with the latest chapter of the actual manga Ouran so it doesn't deviate the character interaction as much. Sorta like a side episode that could happen inbetween the series. But my concern is that should I actually deviate from it and make it my own. I wonder if the fic is too boring and I should add something to spice it up. Scenes like Hikaru and Haruhi kissing probably would definitely be out of character…but should I consider fanservice to make things exciting? I'm really having doubt if they stay too in character it won't be interesting enough. : -( Also anything you would like to see happen in this fic/doujinshi please leave comments, so I can take into consideration in bettering my story

Thank you.

Gem2niki


	10. Chapter 9: the Irritation

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Original Character  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. The original character is just mine.  
**Notes:** These scripts are for part 2 of my HikaHaru Doujinshi! I use these as guideline when drawing out the pages. Enjoy! Story is cut into small parts.

**Growing Up, Apart and Together.**

Chapter 9:

The light poles illuminated the narrow street formed ripple reflections on the wet pavement. Muddy water from stepping on puddles soaked through his baggy pants. Hikaru was dashed blindly and recklessly through the wet pavement in the deserted dark night. He ran further down the road until he stopped to catch his breath and leaned his arm against a cool bricked wall.

_Argh, what's wrong with me?_ Hikaru breathed heavily as the sweat rolled off his cheek.

Hikaru recalled the smiling face of Haruhi before he departed. _Why am I acting so nervous around her all of a sudden? It was never like this before at school!_

Hikaru placed his hands on his face, feeling the warmth on his face. _This is bad. My face is really warm. I'm getting sick!!! What should I do?!! Kaoru!!! _He shouted in his mind._  
_  
Trying to relax and clear his mind, Hikaru looked around the area he wandered off to. _Where am I? I should be on the same road...I should call the chauffer to pick me up now._

Hikaru reached for the pocket of his pants.

-----  
Back at Hitachiin Mansion.  
When the twin maid successfully left Hikaru to his so-called friend's apartment upon Kaoru's order, they were a bit nervous about receiving a phone call from the older twin to pick him up immediately. But they haven't heard a single call even up to the darkest hour. The twin maids giggled at the thought of the young master wanting to stay over. How daring! However, one of the other Hitachiin maids came up to them holding a blue cell phone in her hand.

"Um, I found this cell phone in the limousine while cleaning up..." The twin maid stared blankly back and realized why the young master didn't call at all.

-----

_It's not here?! Where? Where is it? I couldn't have left it at Haruhi's house...or could I have…? _Hikaru faced turned red immediately remembering tripping over Haruhi and shook his head. _"No, that can't be it. It must be during the struggle in the limousine. It must be! Those maids are definitely going to get it!"__  
_  
A loud roar echoed from the sky. Immediately, rain drops splattered on his shoulder and then splattered quickly over the rest of his head and body. Drenched, Hikaru felt that everything about his world is turning against him. "Of all timing…." He mumbled, feeling incredibly irritated.

However, there was quick flash of light reflecting on to road's surrounding. His eyes widened. Immediately, Hikaru could only think of one thing when it came to thunder, "HARUHI!"

He immediately recalled vividly of that moment in their first date when he ran off and left Haruhi after their encounter with Arai. He recalled running all over Karuizawa completely soaked looking everywhere for her. Something he would have never done for anyone completely took over his subconscious. He remembered very well the face when he found on Haruhi under the table in a church. Tears rolled down her cheeks as fear shook her. She looked fragile. A side that he never would have thought would belong to this girl he believed to be fearless.

Before he was consciously aware of his automatic reaction, Hikaru was already dashing back to the apartment. She was alone again. There was no one there to comfort her. No one was there for Haruhi right now, but him.

Finding his way back to the Fujioka apartment, Hikaru immediately rushed to the stairs and abruptly stopped at the door. A dim light from the house was still on but flickering. She was still home.

"Haruhi! It's me Hikaru. Are you okay?"

No response.

Giving a stern knock, he called out again at the door, "Haruhi, you in there?! Open the door! What're you doing in there?!"

Again no response. Hikaru's patience was wearing thin. _Why wasn't she responding unless..._

"HARUHI! HARUHI!! OPEN THE DOOR IDIOT!!" Banging the door even more forcefully and repeatedly, Hikaru found it harder to breath. His hand was bruised and numb from the banging.

"Ha-ru-hi...why aren't you answering...?" His legs shaken, Hikaru dropped his knees to the floor as his body slouched forward. He stared blankly at the cement hearing the sound of rain and thunder roaring from behind.

Frustrated that there was just a wall separating him from Haruhi, Hikaru felt incredibly helpless.

_What should I do, Kaoru...?_

_---------------_

AN: I'm thinking people want me to update Notebook Kiss more? XD;; But right now it's kinda hard for me to write anything. This was already written a while ago and revisited out of the blue. There were so many choices in what direction I want this story to go or specific scenes to happen in "Growing Up" but I finally made my decision through my doujinshi rough sketches. My goal over the winter break is to finish "Growing Up Apart" script so I can get started with the actual pages. Wish me luck!

Also, if anyone is interested in being my proofreader, send me a note! I know I have trouble writing. I fail in writing TAT;;

Reviews would be nice


End file.
